


[Fanart] Anchor

by janetcarter



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Angels, Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Some tender forehead touching angels.
Relationships: Balthamos/Baruch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Fic In A Box





	[Fanart] Anchor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DownToTheSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/gifts).



  



End file.
